Same Faces, New Beginnings: Postwar
by SimplySarah1221
Summary: Another post-war fic that portrays the gaang's responsibilities and new obstacles they must face. Katara is unsure of the future or her and Aang and still, the journey towards true peace of the nations continues. Kataang. Slight Tokka.
1. Introduction

**It's been awhile since I've written anything for FF. I'm hoping you'll enjoy this version of many other post-war avatar fics. Let me just say, I'm incredibly depressed that such an amazing show…has ended! (and of course, in my desperation, I've tried to continue it on the wonderful world of fanfic)**

**Note: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, and this goes for all future chapters. (:**

* * *

Katara carefully eased herself into the tub of hot water, eyeing the expensive-looking faucet handles and beautifully dyed towel that awaited her. She sighed, sinking half way into the water. Despite the comfort of the hot bath and the distracting beauty of the large bath room, Katara felt stressed and anxious. The image of a certain smiling air bender constantly flitted across her mind, which would then remind her of _it._ The kiss.

Their first _real_ kiss.

Her cheeks burned a bright pink, and the water in the tub instantly began to bubble. She tried to shake the embarrassing thought from her head and instead began to think about the fire benders slaving away, floors below her, heating the palace's water just so she could relax. She thought it unfair and slightly unreal that it was she, the water tribe peasant girl, who was enjoying all that the fire nation palace had to offer, even if she and the others had overall saved the nations. After several hectic weeks of ceremonies, public announcements, and much nation-to-nation traveling, Zuko, the fire nation's newly hailed fire lord, had declared a day of relaxation for Katara, Sokka, Toph and the Avatar. The fire lord himself had postponed most important meetings so that all activity within the palace was halted for the day.

Sokka, who no longer had Suki to hang around since she returned to her people to rebuild, was spending the day with Toph. She proved to be the only one who could snap him out of his gloomy state with her inability to tolerate it. Katara hadn't seen Aang since the day before, him being the busiest of the four of them. She knew he could handle the responsibilities but secretly felt quite selfish. She wondered when her time with him would come. She decided, as she stepped out of the tub and drying off, she would definitely seek the location of his room in the vast, labyrinth of a palace. A silk, red robe was laid out on her bed, and as she fastened it around her waist, she admired the carefully decorated room. The symbol of the fire nation was everywhere she turned, but resisted the urge to frown at the once threatening sign. Instead, Katara made her way outside, onto her own personal balcony.

She was startled when she realized Aang was right across from her, leaning on the rail of his own balcony staring right at her. He had a lazy smile on, as if he had expected her to come out. Katara self-consciously tightened the scarce robe and smiled back; glad that she knew where she could find him now yet, slightly shy of her appearance. Aang waved at her, feeling a confidence he hadn't felt since they'd kissed. There she was, so close, yet so far away. His fingers ached to cup her heavy, dark curls in his hands. His mouth twitched at the thought of brushing his cheek against her soft one. He simply couldn't wait.

Katara watched as a gust of air delicately picked Aang off his feet, carrying him across the way towards her. Her heart leaped once his feet softly landed on the railing of her balcony. However, she rolled her eyes, muttering something that sounded like "show-off" and approached him. He swung his legs beneath him, smiling in earnest at Katara's playful expression.

"Enjoying your day off, Mr. Avatar?" Katara teased. Aang smacked his forehead, briefly concealing the point of his arrow tattoo.

"Do you know how many times I've been called that?" It was his turn to roll his eyes, but not at the chuckling water tribe girl before him.

"Twenty one." She answered and Aang's grey eyes widened in surprise.

"You're right, how'd you know?" He asked incredulously. She waved her hand, dismissing the matter. Below them, Katara spotted out of the corner of her eye, a watchful Sokka playing a board game of sorts with Toph although Katara couldn't see what. His eyes instantly snapped back to the girl in front of him once he saw his sister had caught him. He yelped once he realized Toph had thrown his game pieces into the duck pond they had been sitting next to.

She turned back towards Aang who was thoughtfully staring her down. He reached a hand towards her cheek but a chilly wind caused Katara to shiver. Half of her robe was soaked from her still-wet head of hair.

"You're cold, let's go inside." Aang said, beginning to lead her towards her room but she hesitated. Her eyes drifted towards her brother below them who was frantically trying to fish around in the pond for his pieces. Toph was seated a few feet away, laughing.

"He won't notice." Aang whispered reassuringly in her ear, causing her to shiver again. The two of them disappeared into her room, but not before Sokka caught a glance of the triumphant smile the avatar wore as he guided a shivering Katara into her room.

* * *

**How'd you like the introduction? Suggestions and critique is most definitely welcome.**

**Next Chapter: More on Katara's feelings and the focus turns to Sokka…**

**-Sarah**


	2. Chapter One

**Onward to chapter one! I'm a tad dissatisfied with the result, so if any of you reviewers have got critique, I'll take it. An outside look always, always helps.**

* * *

"D-did you see that?! That look he had was totally sinister!" Sokka sputtered in anger, turning towards Toph and not bothering to note her blank expression. She hadn't, obviously. The water tribe warrior began to fume, thinking about all the things Aang could be forcing his sister to do in that lonely room. And all the possible weapons he could subdue the avatar with. He stood up from the game he and Toph were playing, preparing to sprint back into the palace and interrupt the action going on in Katara's room. Toph, sensing this, grabbed for his arm.

"Toph! Let go! I've got to go save my sister from that devious little-" The blind brunette didn't show any sign that she had heard him and slammed him back down onto the ground. The ground shook at the impact and a squeal escaped Sokka's lips.

"Ow…Did you have to throw me that hard?" he whispered, reaching for his backside. Toph crossed her arms with a look of authority.

"Let the two lovebirds be by themselves if that's what you're freaking out about. They haven't seen each other for days and seriously…Sokka…" He looked up from rubbing his buttocks. "Do you think Katara would let anyone, even Twinkle Toes himself do anything she doesn't want to do?" Sokka cringed at the thought. It was true, once when they were kids, he and a group of boys had been playing a game and every one of them had rationalized that it would be right for Katara to be the mother who stayed home during war. She had found that the conditions of the poorly built snow house didn't suit her. After a few moments of heated ranting and intimidating foot stomping, Sokka's sister was fighting the imaginary enemy alongside his friends. She had worn a satisfied smile.

"Ah, you're right," His attitude suddenly aloof and laidback, "He's barely thirteen anyway." Toph's face contorted to a triumphant expression that matched Aang's once her opponent looked back down to the game board._ Get 'er, Twinkletoes._

"Hey! Did you throw more of my pieces in the water again?"

"No. I'm winning."

"Oh."

* * *

Moments after the two of them had stepped into her room; Aang seized Katara into his arms and tossed her gently onto the bed. Instead of joining her though, like she thought he would, he walked past the bed and pulled on a small bell by the door, something she had been too unsure of to do herself. Within moments, there was a soft knock at the door. Aang opened it a crack to speak to the servant that came.

"My friend here could use some tea. Could you get on that please?" He asked quietly. Katara smiled at the politeness he had in his voice, admiring his ability to treat anyone, no matter what their rank with genuine respect. It was one of the many traits she admired about him.

"Yes, yes, right away Mr. Avatar, sir."

"My name's Aang. Please call me Aang." Katara saw him scratch the back of his head in embarrassment and quietly close the door. He let out a small sigh and turned around, showing off a playful grin.

"Finally, we're alone." He jumped onto her bed, and lied down at the foot of the bed, his face inches from her feet. A loaded silence floated between them, both of them wanting to say so much. However, it was the young airbender that decided to speak first.

"I've missed you, Katara." He said it to the ceiling, stating it more as a fact than a confession. He turned towards her and rested on an elbow, searching her eyes with his grey ones. Katara gave a soft smile, and reached for his hand. With their hands gripping, and his blue arrow tattoo nearly glowing in the dark room, Katara felt she could say anything.

"I've missed you too. Tell me, Aang. How's it been restoring peace to our nations? Is fire lord Zuko behaving?" Aang gave a half smile, the previous sparkle in his eye faltering.

"Everything's going well, the occasional stubborn negotiator is pretty much as dangerous as it gets. Otherwise, it's boring. Zuko's doing well as the fire nation's new leader, although some people suspect he'll turn out to be just like his father." Aang grimly shook his head. "But he'll be different. He _is_ different." He turned back to the face of his love, the spark returning to his tired eyes.

"But why don't we talk about something else? Zuko's given us this great chance to spend time together." Katara caught his eye drifting towards her chest, and she quickly adjusted the material that was rapidly undoing. With her cheeks pink, she slid off the bed, dragging the avatar with her.

"Why don't you meet me at the palace gardens tonight? That's a good place to talk. And plus…" The both of them looked down at her skimpy robe. "I'll be more properly dressed. Thank you for getting me tea." She said this all quite quickly as the avatar nodded in agreement. Before he stepped out of her room however, Katara grabbed him affectionately by the ears and planted a kiss right beside his mouth and pushed him out the door, back onto the balcony before he could say or do another thing.

* * *

Zuko stood before a grand, circular mirror in his bedroom, with a blank stare, not exactly looking at himself. He had politely dismissed every servant that had come to check up on him so far that day, not wanting to be disturbed.

He knew that Katara and the air bending boy were probably taking advantage of the free time, using every available moment to bond. Ever since he had joined their group, it proved impossible to overlook the intimate bond they two had. Admittedly, it had been difficult for Zuko to decipher whether the water tribe girl felt merely a motherly attachment towards the avatar or if she truly returned his blaringly obvious, romantic feelings. It always was a source of amusement to him. How innocent it all was, the nature of their relationship having absolutely nothing to do with the future of the world which was something the avatar should be thinking of…But when Aang looked to Katara, the exotic, alluring water tribe girl…

It was like the young boy was glimpsing his whole world and future at the same time. Zuko could see the change in his eyes, the excitement he felt on the inside. He would always feel as if he was intruding on an intimate moment when he saw it happen. He wondered if Toph or Sokka ever noticed.

Perhaps…they had just gotten used to it.

* * *

Toph dozed peacefully on the grass, as Sokka admired the scenery, flinching whenever the earthbending girl jerked or snorted in her sleep. It was impossible to let your guard completely down when around her; Sokka had learned this over time as he was frequently left alone with her. Once Toph had joined their group to teach Aang earthbending, Katara and Aang felt less guilty about running off together and leaving Sokka behind now that he had a companion.

Truly, he hadn't minded. Toph was almost like another guy, something who could take and throw punches and even supply her own lewd humour into a conversation. She fascinated him, always straight to the point, ruthless, and an intensely loyal friend. It was easy to forget that she was blind, capable of being fragile, but she just…wasn't.

A young turtle-duck hobbled over towards the still Sokka, coming to a stop right beside his knee. It gave him a questioning look, although Sokka wasn't sure what the question was. He didn't have a chance to ask though; the quacking creature retreated once Toph gave a sleepy jerk of her foot. He looked over just in time to see the back of her throat and a full set of teeth as the earth bender gave a hearty yawn.

"Don't you know those things bite if they get too close?" Toph inquired sleepily. Her eyes were still closed but Sokka could tell that she was fully alert now, "seeing" the world around her. Her palms lay flat on the ground. Sokka wanted to touch them. Maybe if he was still enough while touching her, he would feel the vibrations she did. It was an incredibly tempting thought.

"Hello?" Toph glared at him with a furrowed brow now, rudely waving a hand in his face.

"W-what'd you say? Sorry, I was…thinking about Suki." Sokka lied. It was then he remembered that she could tell when he was lying. He almost always told her what was on his mind yet his last thought had been a bit too embarrassing to share.

She said nothing and closed her eyes again, choosing not to say anything either because she hadn't picked up on his fibbing, or because she didn't want to get into the topic of Suki. Toph sat up and frowned.

"What do you wanna do?" Her voice was bored and monotonous. The second chilly wind that day whipped through them, and Sokka realized as the he saw the beginning of a sunset, he had spent most of the day with his younger, rowdy friend.

Sokka's stomach beat him to answering Toph's question by letting out a loud moan in response.

"Yeah, I'm hungry too." She answered as if it had been Sokka that had voiced his hunger. "Let's eat."

He could get used to spending vacation days with her.

* * *

**Next chapter: Awaited Katara and Aang time, a focus on Zuko, and Toph and Sokka _eat._**

**Don't forget to review.**

**-Sarah**


	3. Chapter Two

**Sorry all. I've been a quite busy with work and family issues. And my job is finished for the rest of the summer so I'll have more time to update. Woo hoo!**

* * *

Aang smiled at the sounds of rustling plants and the soft padding of feet. Katara was approaching, the full moon was high in the dark sky, and the knowledge that he would be seeing his love sent his heart racing. He could feel the cold from the stone bench he was laying on seep through his clothing, causing him to give an involuntary shiver.

"Katara…" He called out to the soft rustling of foliage in a loud whisper. Her properly clothed form emerged from the depths of a bush, and Aang smiled at the stray leaf that had nestled itself among the waves of her hair. She gave a frustrated sigh as she dusted the twigs and leaves off of her sleeves.

"I have no idea how you got here without stumbling around as much as I did…" she began, eyeing his tidy appearance, "but you sure know how to pick a private spot." Aang sat up from his position, making room for the water tribe girl. The light from the nearly full moon hanging above them gave her features a pale glow and he resisted the urge to kiss her all over.

"It's just one of my many talents." He replied with a childish grin, resting an arm around her shoulder. As Katara leaned her head over onto his shoulder, he took to the chance to snatch the leaf out of her hair and stuff it into his pocket. She let out a heavy sigh of exhaustion and contentment, and Aang could've sworn she instantly became lighter, less weighed down by the world. The garden they had met each other in was enchanting, peaceful, and somewhat cleansing, the avatar had to admit. The flowers surrounding them were clamped closed for the night but graceful vines circled every grand tree, and an untouched stream meandered between the plants.

Aang could see Katara's fingers twitching and fidgeting. The moon was nearly full, fuelling her need to waterbend, her want to control her element.

"I've got an important question to ask you…" he began, releasing his hold on her shoulders and kneeling in front of her. Katara suppressed a giggle at the sight of him on his knee, the moonlight reflecting off of his bald head. His large grey eyes laughed along with her and he gently began to remove her shoes.

"Would you…" he stood up, removing his own shoes, "join me in a waterbending session?" She laughed at the seriousness of his face and gave an enthusiastic nod. The two of them stepped into the stream, the water barely reaching the middle of their calves. The water was surprisingly cold and Katara could see Aang's toes curling in the mud in response. Powered by the mysterious forces of the moon, Katara heaved a large orb of water from the stream, gracefully weaving her arms through the air. The water orb shimmered in the moonlight, and if you looked through it, the deep greens of the surrounding plant life were magnified. Katara playfully darted the water between Aang's legs and around his waist. But just as he was about to raise his arms into a stance and seize control of the water, he was fully splashed in the face, the orb of water no longer. Trying to blink through the running water seeping between his eyelids, he blindly groped around, attempting to reach for the waterbender.

It was easy to find her; he wrapped his arms around her form that was bent over in loud laughter. He found himself chuckling too as he finally rubbed the water from his eyes and waterbended the moisture from his clothing. Katara's hair smelled clean and flowery. Or was it the surrounding plant life? Aang couldn't be sure.

They stood together, once their laughter ceased, Aang's lean arms draped around her thin waist and his chin resting on her shoulder. A snake-bird flew over head, it's hissing being the only sound the two could hear. The water began to settle as they stood still together, and Katara bit her lip. The moment was so tender and serene; in the past she would have never been able to imagine herself in such a sincere embrace.

"Aang?"

"Katara." She compromised her position so that she was facing him, his arms still anchoring her towards his waist.

"I've got to go back to the South Pole."

* * *

"WATER! I NEED WATER!!"

"Would you STOP SCREAMING IN MY EARS?! I'M _BLIND_, NOT DEAF!"

"Why does all Fire Nation food have to be so HOT?!" The grand dining room doors rattled at the intensity of Toph and Sokka's shouts, servants franticly rushing in and out of the room, desperate to quiet the demanding diners. Toph and Sokka sat beside each other on one side of a very long, messy table. Half-eaten platters of food littered every space on the table. The napkin tucked in the collar of Sokka's shirt did little to catch the onslaught of crumbs and hot sauces. Toph ate neatly, but generously, never quite able to shake the horrendous table manners that had been drilled into her from a young age. Between the two of them, they ate enough to feed half a nation, never failing to irritate their servers with their rambunctious banter.

Toph laughed open-mouthed at the sounds of her water tribe companion sucking in his breath as he swallowed a spoonful of hot stew. His desperate shouts for water began again as the blind girl continued to laugh at his apparent pain. Her toes wiggled at the vibrations of a very miffed servant stomping towards the table and slamming a pitcher of water onto the surface. Sokka simply ignored the rudeness and began to gulp at the liquid. There was silence as Toph bit into a loaf of bread and Sokka's swallowing could barely be heard.

With the few moments of peaceful silence the earthbender was granted, she began to think, for perhaps the second time that day about the moment. The moment, being when she had dangled from Sokka's finger tips, her entire future dangling along with her. Now, Toph was not the type to dwell on things. She was not the type to initiate false hope. But the near-death experience that had taken place during Aang's fight against Ozai had left her a bit shaken. It barely showed on the outside as she continued to be her rough and tumble old self. The fact that she had depended on such an air-headed oblivious teenage boy for more than a second was appalling. Why had he bothered? If she had been lost, if would only be seen as a shame. The world would have lost one of its best earthbenders but Sokka's world would barely be affected. He had beautiful Suki, his perfect sister, a dad that was immensely proud of him and so on. The harsh blind girl barely fit into the picture, only because she had pushed herself in to serve her purpose to the avatar.

It had been quite a few minutes since Sokka had recovered from his burning tongue and as he leaned back in his chair, digesting, he noticed the muteness that had taken over Toph. She stared blankly at the edge of the table with cloudy eyes and her hands clenching the edge of the seat. He noted with a small smile that her petite feet barely reached the ground. What could she possibly be thinking about? It was about time for one of her rude comments to break the silence.

Toph started at the feeling of an elbow poking her in the ribs. She felt fuzzy, the chair wasn't a good recipient to the vibrations around her and she had been in her thoughts.

"Too shy to ask for another serving all of sudden?" She asked, attempting a smirk and her comment wasn't as sharp as it was meant to sound. Sokka's eyes narrowed in suspicion. He pointed a dramatic finger in her face.

"What are you thinking about?"

"None of your business." She replied curtly and turning her head the other way.

"It is since we've spent the last ten hours together."

"You've been keeping track?" Toph sounded smug but Sokka could've been positive the tips of her ears had tinted pink.

"It could've been less but someone decided to give me a rude awakening by sending me flying through palace's roof!" He was standing now, his pointer finger stretching to the ceiling.

"No use wasting a day off in bed."

"_I_ don't see a problem with that."

"Yeah, well, I don't see at all."

"What's THAT got to do with anything?!" Sokka's tone was incredulous. He watched Toph cross her arms.

"Everything." She mumbled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He was immensely frustrated. Toph was being such…a girl. Uncooperative, mysterious and just plain confusing.

"Forget it. I was just thinking about stupid stuff. Don't think about it." She turned back towards the table and felt around in a bowl of fruit. Her eyes were closed, uncaring.

The water tribe warrior beside her stood for a few moments longer, his mind swimming with confusion. Their brief argument hung in the air and Sokka reluctantly sunk back in his chair, reaching for a nearby bottle of alcohol. A guard standing at the doors of the dining room grunted disapprovingly but Sokka ignored him. He poured a thick violet liquid into his cup, filling it half way but just as he was about to take a sip of the drink, Toph spoke up.

"You could've let go y'know."

Never had he coughed and hacked so violently as the drink burned at his throat.

* * *

Katara felt Aang's grip on her tighten slightly as if she was his.

Which, she was.

"Back? To the South Pole?" He whispered sadly into her hair. He couldn't go with her, she knew. He had many duties to fulfill here in the Fire Nation. He would be tied mainly to this land for several years. The reassurance of the glowing moon beckoned her to go on.

"I think something's wrong with Gran Gran." She admitted. "She hasn't contacted or sent any letters for awhile. Even at her busiest she never fails to tell me how she and the village are. I'm worried. But I'm sure it's a misunderstanding, so I'm going by myself, Sokka will stay." She had been mulling over how to say what she wanted to say but things just flowed so easily from her mind to her mouth with Aang.

"You can ride Appa." He said, turning her to face him. "Zuko will have to deal with me not being able to travel too far for awhile." He smiled, reluctant that his near future meant letting her go, even for a few days. "But you have to promise to be safe! Just because Ozai has gone down, doesn't mean his followers aren't still lurking around." He warned. "I know they are."

Katara nodded, trying to seem as convincing as possible. She began to step back, creating space between them. She waterbended a swirling snake of water from the surface of the stream, passing the form towards Aang's ready stance. They were silent, rotating the snake of stream water between them and she took the time to note Aang's changes since she had found him more than a year ago. When his grey eyes first looked into hers, they were blank. Innocent and childish, yes, but waiting to be darkened by the evils he would face as the avatar. A year later, his eyes were the same light grey, but behind them, there was a cloudy mess of painful memories, agonizing realizations. There was a mystery, they told a story.

His head was round and bald as always but the fuzz grew back faster now, and his jaw had become for angular and defined. He still had so much time to grow, although he had aged so much in the time he and Katara had been together.

His shameless laughter showed itself less often now. Perhaps not due to the passage of time, but because there was less worth laughing about now. Of course he has saved the nations, defeated a nearly unstoppable tyrant, but it had merely intensified the realization that the world needed him. Counted on him to do what the rest of them couldn't.

At times, Katara could see the voice of his former self childishly asking, _Why?_ But as she would see his gaze catching her own, he would answer it himself, unbeknownst to her.

_Because of Fate. Because of _her.

* * *

**Yeah, I know. The last part was mushy. And yeah, I neglected Zuko. I gotta stop with them empty promises. x)**

**And of COURSE I had to mention Toph's near-death experience involving Sokka. Doesn't every Tokka or slight Tokka fic do so?**

**I'm thinking of doing just a full-blown Tokka/Kataang postwar story but that may not happen either.**

**And don't worry, Zuko and Suki haven't been forgotten.**

**Unfortunately, their day off will be coming to a close soon. Then comes the serious stuff.**

**Please review/criticize .**

**-Sarah**


End file.
